


Trouble on the Planet Xypl

by LooneyMooney



Category: Futurama
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Reproduction, Alien Romance, Alien revolution, Aliens, Broken Engagement, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Revolution, alien lesbians, botched delivery, cloning machines, lots of alien stuff ok, oh yeah, then it kinda spiraled out of control, this started as a oneshot, which causes way more trouble than it should have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooneyMooney/pseuds/LooneyMooney
Summary: The series finale has come and gone, and now Fry and Leela are finally engaged. But one day when delivering to an alien planet, Leela pulls Fry aside, and issues in their relationship start popping up... Meanwhile, Bender and Amy make the delivery to the alien king, only to cause havoc. Now the team must work together with the planet's Resistance to get back home, but with all this romantic and political drama, will they ever be able to succeed?





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, we’re here. Now, there’s less gravity here than there is on Earth, so be sure to put on your gravity boots so that you don’t go flying around all willy-nilly.”

“Aw, but I like flying around all willy-nilly!”

“That’s an _order_ , Fry.”

“Better get used to that. Lovers only get _more_ bossy after you marry them.” Amy quipped from her place in the back seat. Bender gestured to her.

“Remind me why we brought the bimbo with us again?”

“I have a Xeno-anthropology report due next week, and there’s practically nothing known about Xypl-Ex society. I couldn’t exactly waste such a great opportunity to do some research!”

“Oh, that’s right. I forgot you were a nerd.”

“Leee-lahhh! Bender’s making fun of meee!”

“Amy, don’t be a tattle-tale. And Bender, stop making fun of Amy’s intelligence. Now everyone behave, we have a job to do.”

Leela landed the ship and the crew piled out. The planet was covered in glowing translucent plants bearing a scarlet, slime-filled fruit, with twisted trees which spread a network of twisted and interwoven vine-like teal roots beneath their feet. Around them, a few of the the multicolored citizens of Xypl (who called themselves Xypl-Ex) went about their daily business, though a few stopped to stare at the strange alien newcomers.

The average Xypl-Ex was a bulbous being made of what appeared to be floating colored slime, though the older Xypl-Ex had a thin translucent skin holding the slime together like a balloon. There was one other significant feature to the planet’s inhabitants...

“Why are they all girls?”

“Xypl-Ex have a society that’s part pack and part social. All but one of it’s inhabitants are presumed to be female, though the society itself has a multitude of other genders by which individuals can identify.”

“Oy, since when were you a walking encyclopedia?”

“Bender, shut up.”

“So there’s only one guy on this planet? Then how come there’s so many kids running around?”

“Presumably it’s like a bee hive or an ant colony, only instead of a queen there’s a king. So if anyone wants to have kids, they have to go to him.”

“So he gets to bang a bunch of chicks? Far out!”

“Fry, may I speak with you?”

“Oh, sure Leela, go ahead.”

“... In private?”

“Oh, okay. You guys go on ahead, we’ll catch up with you later.”

“Uh, are you sure it’s a good idea to leave the nerdy bimbo and the awesome robot alone on a backwards alien planet to do a job while you two lovebirds go necking in the woods?”

But Bender’s wary words fell on deaf ears, as Leela had already pulled Fry into the forest. Bender sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes as he picked up one of the boxes and headed towards the rounded gates. Amy glanced at him, surprised, and picked up a smaller box before running to catch up with him as he pushed open the gates with his back and headed into the hallways. She caught the door with one hand, box being cradled in the other, and pushed towards him. 

“Hey, wait up! What’s up with you?”

“What are you talking about?” Bender said as he slowed his brisk pace slightly.

“You know what I’m talking about. Ever since Fry and Leela got engaged, you’ve been so distant and... responsible. I mean, look at you! You’re actually doing work without being bribed or threatened! Since when has THAT happened?”

“Well, someone’s gotta do it.”

“... Who are you and what have you done with Bender.”

“What? Okay, FINE, You’re RIGHT. I HAVE been acting differently. Happy now?”

“No. I’m not. Bender, you gotta tell me what’s going on.”

“Look, it’s nothing, alright? It’s just... What’s the point of wasting your time if there’s nobody to waste your time with?”

“Oh, Bender... Do you think Fry’s going to stop spending time with you if he marries Leela?”

“...Something like that.”

“Bender, Fry loves you. Some stupid wedding’s not gonna change that.”

“Why not? Leela _hates_ our place, so chances are if they DID get married, the little meatbag’s gonna go live with her. And that’s not even the half of it. What if they have kids, Amy? Who has time for good ol’ Bender when there’s a bunch of little snot-nosed meatbrats to take care of?”

“Oh, Bender...”

“WHO DARES INTRUDE UNANNOUNCED UPON THE HOMESTEAD OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL VPNL-GYK?”

Vpnl-Gyk was a massive being, with a pitch black armor-like shell covering most of his body, blood red peeking out from the cracks between the plates, and sharp red liquid eyes glaring out from underneath a great horned helmet. 

“Oh hey, look, it’s the planet’s royal fuckboy. Sweet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fry and Leela have a talk.

“Come on, Fry!” Leela grabbed Fry’s hand and pulled him away from the ship, into the alien forests. Fry stumbled along.

“Okay, Leela - Where are we going?”

Leela looked over her shoulder at her fiance with a grin. “You’ll see.”

Eventually, after a few minutes of practically parkouring their way through the forest, they came upon a great hill overlooking a great beach of rusted sand and sea, the lights of another forest glinting in the water with a million stars that glowed above.

“Woah,” Fry breathed, eyes wide as he took in the glorious alien landscape. Leela rested her head against his shoulder, looking out with him.

“It’s really nice here, isn't it?”

“Yeah...”

Leela smiled. “You’re always doing these wonderful things for me. I wanted to give you something wonderful, too.”

“Leela, you don’t have to do that. You give me something wonderful every day, just by being with me.”

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. You deserve so much, Fry... You love me, don’t you?”

“More than anything, Leela.”

Leela looked down at her gravity-booted feet, unwilling to face any world but the tiny one she shared with Fry in this very moment. “Enough to spend the rest of your life with me...?”

“Of coarse, Leela. Why else would I propose to you?”

“...With ONLY me...?”

“Where are you going with this, Leela?”

“Fry, I...I want to Elope.”

“WHAT?” Fry squawked. 

“You heard me. I want to Elope, Fry. I just can’t take it anymore! I want to be alone together with you, for the rest of our lives.”

“Leela, that’s INSANE. What about the professor? What about _Bender_? There’s so many people I love and who love me back, I can’t just ABANDON them!”

“Well, I don’t know what else to do, Fry! Whenever we’re alone, we’re perfect for each other, but as soon as we face the outside world together, it all just falls apart! I love you, I always have and I always will, but our relationship can’t handle other people! We need to get away, right now, or else...”

“Or else what?”

“I don’t know!”

“Leela... This can’t be what you want. I know that you love me, but I can’t be the only one. What about Nibbler and Amy? Could you really just... abandon them for someone as stupid as me?”

“... Maybe.”

“Leela. When I came to the future, you were the first one to welcome me to a better life. You’ve always been there for me, and I want to always be there for you. You helped me find the Professor, helped me find my new family. Our new family. And you were always so beautiful and smart and talented, but you never saw yourself that way. I wanted to make you see that, that you’re the single most amazing woman I’ve ever met. And I guess that in trying to get you to love yourself, I ended up falling in love with you instead.”

“Oh, Fry...”

“Let me finish. Please. I... I forced you into this. I forced you to love me. Every step of the way, it’s been me running up the stairs and dragging you along behind me. I never stopped to think about what _you_ wanted, to consider that maybe we would be better off... as just friends. Even though you rejected me time and again, I just kept pushing you to be with me. I was blinded by how much I loved you, and assumed that everything would work out if we just got together. And I’ll always love you, Leela. You’re part of my family, and I guess I wanted to make that official by marrying you. But if being with you means leaving the rest of our family behind... I’m afraid I’m going to have to call it off.”

“You... What?”

“You heard me. I... I’m breaking off the engagement.”

A shocked silence hung over them for a moment, before Leela clenched her hands into fists violently shoved Fry, causing him to stumble backwards as tears left her furiously glaring eye. “You can’t do this to me, Fry! You can’t just abandon me like this! Nobody’s ever going to love me as much as you do, you KNOW that!”

Fry blinked owlishly. “What are you talking about, Leela?”

“You KNOW what I’m talking about, Fry! All my life, I’ve been a lonely FREAK, but then you come along and you show me that I’m capable of SO MUCH MORE than society has told me I am! You didn’t just see a one-eyed freak or some pitiable woman you could fuck, you saw me for who I am! Even when I was a monster, you loved me, and I... Where else am I going to find that, Fry? Where else am I going to find someone who’ll love me for who I am?”

“But... but you’re brave and smart and talented and beautiful, anyone who can’t see that is even more stupid than I am. And I mean, this is the future, Leela, there’s plenty of people who are far weirder than you! I mean, look at this planet alone - we’re on a world of glowing plants and colorful slime girls! If someone’s going to get all hung up on a stupid eyeball, than they can just take their opinions and shove them up their asses because they don’t _deserve_ the future, and they _certainly_ don’t deserve you.”

“...You... You really think so?”

“I _know_ so.”

“Oh, Fry...”

Suddenly Leela burst into tears and threw her arms around Fry, pulling him into her emotional embrace. Shocked, Fry let his arms hang awkwardly in the air for a moment, before slowly wrapping his arms around her, patting her back comfortingly. Eventually, her tears dried up, and she sighed, leaned back, and turned her head towards the horizon.

Eventually, Leela broke the silence with a softly-spoken inquiry. “So... what do we do now?”

“Well... We could still be friends. That is, if you want.”

Leela smiled softly and squeezed his hand. “I’d like that.”

A comfortable silence stretched between them as they watched the glowing plants flicker out one by one as the sun slowly rose into the alien sky.

“... So... Can I get my ring back?”

Leela held her hand up to watch the gemstone glitter in the newborn sunlight. “It IS a pretty ring.”

“Aw, c’mon, Leela, that thing’s expensive! If we're not getting married, then I want it back!”

“Nnnnnnnope!”

“Come on Leela, cut it out!” Fry protested over Leela's crackling as she held him back with one hand and kept the ring out of reach with the other. 

Eventually, Fry gave up trying to snatch the ring off of Leela's finger and crossed his arms with a huff. “Alright, _fine. Keep_ it. I’ll just get Bender to steal it back for me anyway.”

“Oh, what, are you gonna marry him now?” Leela quipped sarcastically. 

“Maybe I will!”

Leela blinked. “Wha - really?”

“... Maybe. I donno. Why, is that weird?”

Leela held up her hands defensively. “Oh no, no. I mean, it's kind of a weird match, him being a robot and all, but it's not _unheard_ of or anything. Robosexuality DOES exist, and I mean, I guess you’ve dated Lucy Lubot and he was actually ENGAGED with Amy, but... Well, I mean, not that Bender isn’t a great guy... To you... Sometimes. But I'm sure he’d be great for you. I mean, you two manage to live together somehow, so that's... Gotta mean something, right?”

“... Okay, you can stop now.”

Leela laughed and punched Fry playfully on the shoulder, who laughed and rubbed it. “Ow...”

Leela stopped laughing and frowned. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Shh, I’m trying to listen.”

They both stopped and listened intently as a faint, continuous noise played in the background.

“What is that?”

“Shut up, I think it’s coming closer...”

Slowly, Leela and Fry turned around. Bender came screaming and flailing frantically as he ran out of the woods towards them, Amy following close behind with the box tucked under one arm, wielding a branch in her other hand.

“FRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!”

Fry stood up. “Bender?”

Bender collided with his human, forcing a small “oomph” to escape their lungs, and they immediately began checking each other for damage.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You?”

“Psh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?”

“You were kinda screaming.”

“Oh. That.”

After a moment of just standing there against Fry’s chest, listening to the reassuring thumping of the human heartbeat, Bender pushed Fry back, shoving his finger into Fry's chest accusingly.

“Where the HELL have you meatbags been???”

“Um... Breaking up?”

“What? Okay, no, you know what it's not important right now, we need to go, _NOW_.”

“Why? What for?”

Amy stepped in. “There's a troop of soldier-class Xypl-Ex headed this way! Their technology’s plasma-based instead of metal-based, and they want to destroy Bender for being an abomination of science!!! ... Among other things.”

“Well, what are you doing _here_? We need to get back to the ship!”

“We don’t know how to fly it! We need your help!”

“And _you_ wanted to elope.”

“Not now, Fry!”

“Come on! If we use the trees, we can sneak over them!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently went through breaking up with a serious girlfriend myself, so that's where I got most of the inspiration for this chapter. Thankfully, we're still best friends after all that, much like Fry and Leela are here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang makes a friend.

“... Well that sucks.”

They had just come swinging through the trees over the guards, only to find that their ship was being dismantled by another squadron of Xypl-Ex. All that remained of the ship was it’s metal frame, and that was being quickly taken apart by a team of squishy feminine creatures wearing construction helmets and overalls. 

“What are we going to do now? We’re fugitives on an alien planet with no way to get back home!”

“Excuse me, but are you lost?”

They all screamed and whipped around to face a young pink girl who appeared to be in her tweens, with her gloppy “hair” braided over her shoulder, wearing a white short-sleeved crop top and a mid-length blue skirt being held up by suspenders.

“Who are you?”

The girl perched on one of the branches like a bird, cocking her head at them. “My name is Kio-Gjen. I was exploring the forests beyond my family’s home when I heard your predicament. Tell me, are you the creatures who call themselves... “human?””

“Hey, I ain’t no human!”

“Shut up Bender. Sorry about him, he’s a little... excitable. But yes, most of us are either human or were created by humans. My name is Leela, I’m the captain of this crew. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kio... Jen?” Leela stuck out her hand for Kio-Gjen to shake. Kio-Gjen grabbed the hand, but then gave it a confused look, turning it over to inspect it. Leela tugged her hand back, and Kio-Gjen let it drop.

“Kio is fine if you cannot pronounce my surname. You humans have much longer tongues than we Xypl-ex do, and it takes much practice for outsiders to speak our language.”

“Makes sense. So how come you know so much about us humans?”

Kio fell silent, glancing around suspiciously. “I have said too much. It is not safe to speak of such things here. Come, I will take you to my home, where we may speak in peace.” The girl turned suddenly and swiftly swung her way through the forest, and Leela, Amy, Bender and Fry stumbled to follow her through the treetops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Yeah, it's short, I know. I'm sure you all have figured out by now that I'm dividing my chapters by scene break, and this is a short scene - Thus, a short chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesbians and tragic backstories, oh my!

“We’re here!”

“This is your house? What a dump!”

“I think it’s cute.”

“Nobody asked for your opinion, Amy.”

“Well, nobody asked for your opinion either, _Bender_!”

The house they had arrived at was more of a hut than a house. It was a faded goldish-brown color, and shaped like a hollowed-out gourd. It had glassless windows, and a red curtain in the door hole. Surrounding the hut was a plentiful garden, full of exotic vegetables and herbs.

Kio ran up to the back door and lifted the curtain which served as a door. “Mother, I’m home!”

“Sweetheart!”

A large, pale blue woman with violet freckles comes over and encompasses her small daughter in a hug. The young girl giggles gleefully as her mother spins her around, before settling her down on the floor. “Oh, I MISSED you! Did you have fun exploring?”

“Uh-huh! And I brought guests!”

The mother’s childish grin turned into a weary frown. “Oh, did you now?”

“Mom, don’t worry! They’re humans, see?”

The mother’s pale violet-blue eyes go wide, and she turns to see the collection of slightly ragged people standing at her back door. Fry sheepishly held up a hand to wave.

“Um, hi mam.”

“It’s not safe out there! Come inside, quickly.” The large woman ushered them into the house, which wasn’t any more impressive inside than it was out. There was a pillow and blanket filled loft with a ladder leaning against it over a small kitchen, with a multitude of jars and tools. On the other side of the house was what appeared to be a couch and a coffee table, with a glowing plant near a small round “window” and a water-filled hole on the other side next to a buchet.

“Your home is very... quaint, Miss...?”

“Oh, call me Squi-Li, my dear, everyone else does.”

“Alright, Squi-Li... How come you guys know so much about humans if your society’s supposed to hav-”

Squi-Li suddenly slapped a hand over Leela’s mouth, shutting her up with a shoosh. “We can’t talk here, dear. We must go somewhere more private.”

Leela removed the hand from her face with a confused scowl. “Like where?”

Squi-Li put a finger to her lips and gestured for them to follow her as she pushed aside one of the leaves on the plant, revealing a small red button in the wall. She pushed the button, and the coffee table slid down, as the floor opened up and went down, converting itself into a spiral staircase. Kio grabbed the wrist of the closest human (which happened to be Amy) and tugged her onto the staircase, going down. Everyone else followed, and Squi-Li pushed the button again before hurrying onto the staircase, the floor closing up behind her. She pushed Fry, who had stopped to stare at the phenomenon in awe. “Quickly, now! You don’t want to get squished!”

Fry yelped and hurried down the stairs, forming in front of them and disappearing behind them. Eventually, the staircase opened up into a much, MUCH larger room, with high ceilings and wide columns which occasionally spat out other small groups of people who came down in a similar fashion.

“What is this place?”

“This is the center of resistance,” Kio explained proudly. “Here, we have set up shops and stores which experiment in the information which has been forbidden to us, knowledge of the outsiders such as yourself.”

“Ooh, so it’s like a black market?”

“... In a way, yes. Although the amount of enthusiasm you expressed whilst saying so... concerns me. Are you criminals on your homeworld?”

“Nope. Only me, Pinky, though the others HAVE dabbled in the art of crime.”

“... I’ll... keep that in mind.”

“TY-FLI!!!”

Squi-Li suddenly rushed forward and tackled a startled... thing. He looked nothing like the other Xypl-Ex, with his tiny robotic body and fuzzy cat head. “I’ve told you a million times, my name is _Tyson_. We’ve been engaged for four years, you’d think you’d be able to remember that.”

“Hmmmm... Nope. I like mine better. It _suits_ you, Ty-Fli. You’re just gonna have to accept it.”

”So, what exactly is it that you do here, Ty-Fli?”

Squi-Li gave Ty-Fli an enormous grin, and Ty-Fli sighed, resigned to his title, before turning around with a small smile and gesturing for Amy to come closer. “I can tell by the curiosity in your eyes that you are a scholar. You will enjoy this. I am, as can be obvious, not of this world, but rather a refugee like yourselves. I’m an engineer, and it’s my job to recreate my own homeworld’s technology as best I can so that these people may have an edge over king, should the time come to pass. I made this place so that the people of this world may have refuge from their king’s rule, if only for a moment. Here, we teach each other sign language so that we may communicate without his spies listening in, and engineering so that we may create for ourselves a better world. Right now, I’m working on a way to combine this world’s plasma tech with my world’s fibermetal alloy, to create a plasma generator.”

”Cool!” Said Amy, her eyes glittering. “But with the way the circuitry’s arranged, you’d get a plasma influx which would cause an instantaneous breakdown, and the whole thing would implode. But if you arranged it like this-” Amy picked up one of the tools and rearranged a few things, and Ty-Fli’s eyes lit up.

“MARVELOUS! Absolutely marvelous! That’s been bugging me for weeks, how did you...?”

Amy stuck out her hand, grinning. “Amy Wong, Ph.D and graduate of Mars University.”

”...Tyson Flint. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

”Likewise.”

”NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRDDDS!!!”

”Shut UP, Bender!”

”What’s all this ruckus about?”

”Neik-Ani, the humans are here!”

”So soon? They must be even more advanced than I thought.”

”Yo Squi-Li, who’re they?”

”Oh! Those are my friends, Japa-Nix and Neik-Ani-Gyk. They’re, like, SUPER helpful to the cause.”

Japa-Nix was short, curvy and yellow with red freckles, and was wearing a flowery summer dress and a rather ridiculous sunhat with a number of twirling ribbons spouting out of it. Neik-Ani-Gyk was rather tall and thin, with her coloration somewhere between teal and seafoam green, and wore a rather conservative black pantsuit with heels and an elaborate pointed headdress. They were holding hands. 

Amy stepped forward. “Gyk... Wasn’t that the surname of your king?”

Neik-Ani-Gyk gave her a small smile that felt more like a grimace than it did a grin. “Yes, it is. Gyk is a rank, given to those in power. I am something of a Court Justice, in your words. I try to keep order to this land, and was until recently incredibly loyal to Vpnl-Gyk. However, this loyalty ended when he banished my young son, Diyjl-Eet, to the blue planet, for being unknowingly caught with forbidden technology. Ever since, I... have been trying to find a way to liberate this corrupted planet and bring my son back home. It is I who had called you. I’m sorry for getting you stuck on this planet.” 

“... It is my fault. He was my friend, even younger than I, if only by a few summers... It was I who showed him the device, I who let him keep it when he seemed so delighted by it...” 

“No, no, don’t you DARE blame yourself for Vpnl-Gyk’s misdeeds. Far too long have we cowered under the reign of Vpnl-Gyk. He has lorded over us, using his fertility as a means by which to call his people slaves.” Japa-Nix turned to the group of humans. “But, with your cloning devices, surely our people shall be able to thrive and reproduce, without need for a patriarch!”

”Is that what you wanted us to deliver to you? Cloning machines, so you can overthrow your king?”

”Yes! Though... I did not know that your people were so advanced that such a complex device could be so small.”

Amy set the small box down on the work table with a grim expression. “It’s not. This is only one of the packages we were supposed to deliver to you - the others were taken by Vpnl-Gyk’s soldiers.”


End file.
